1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates to guides for hand operated powered cutting tools and more particularly to a guide that supports such a tool above a work piece and indicates cut position by a replaceable element that is cut to indicator length by a particular tool.